


Hyrule Is A Dangerous Place

by IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies



Series: I Wrote Sin, What A Tragedy. [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies
Summary: Link has bad luck. He gets raped a lot by monsters and (accidentally) by his boyfriend, Sidon.
Relationships: Link/ChuChu, Link/Lizafols, Link/Prince Sidon
Series: I Wrote Sin, What A Tragedy. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405906
Kudos: 107





	1. ChuChu's and Lizafols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Is_After_Your_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Is_After_Your_Bones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skyrim Is A Dangerous Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834417) by [plothound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plothound/pseuds/plothound). 



Link gripped his sword tightly as he rushed into battle. The Chuchus and Lizafols were nothing compared to his swinging prowess!

That was, until his arm spasmed from overuse and he threw his sword into a tree.

This was not good for the Hylian! He was unarmed! He couldn't best such formidable foes without a weapon! He knew he shouldn't have sold the rest of his weapons for a gourmet fish on a stick for Sidon…

A pricking of his skin, then a thud of himself hitting the ground pulled him from his thoughts. He let out a soft groan and closed his eyes. He regrets it now. Sidon would have been happy with maybe just a night out under the stars… stuffing Link full of- food! Yes. Only food.

A slimy feeling over his waist brought him out of his thoughts once more. "Wh-what?" He sputtered, gaining control of his face. He opened his eyes to see a line of Chuchus coming towards him and molding into one. 

He let out a short scream and tried to get away from it. Alas, all he did was flail his fingers.

The Chuchus and the Lizafols, on the other hand, they were having a whale of a time!

The Lizafols kept licking at Link. They found the closer to an artery, the better. The effect of their paralyzation lasted longer. This is why they were licking Link's neck. 

Link let out a soft noise at the continuous berratement and closed his eyes. He couldn't really do anything at the moment, so he might as well let it happen. It's only the fifth time this week.

The glob of Chuchu³ was slowly enveloping Link's whole body. Sliding under his armor, into every crack, every crevice that his body had to offer. The only one exempt from this heavenly torture was his nose. The monsters of Hyrule are many things, but a necrophile is not one of them.

Link let out a soft grasp as the gelatinous substance prodded at his hole. It went in easily, just a trickle at first. Then it expanded. Link let out a yelp, willing his body to grab onto the grass.

The blob encased his dick, electing a soft moan from Link. "W-wait!" He moaned, finally getting movement back into his limbs and reaching for a nearby stick. Hit the blob above him with it. It reared back, making an angry squelching noise. This gave him enough time to run.

Link eventually got away, not without shedding some dignity. He collapsed by a tree, close to the water's edge. He decided it was time for a nap.


	2. Sidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your favorite guy, Sidon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my most read stories and that's hilarious to me. I mean, it's not like I'm writing anything besides porn.
> 
> Oh, if anyone has any ideas for chapters, let me know. Also, if anyone has any ideas for a fanfiction, tell me. I don't normally write Zelda fanfiction, my friend just wanted this. (I honestly haven't even finished the game. I can't beat the elephant guy-)

Sidon was walking, looking for Link. They were supposed to be on a date right now! 

He huffed, traversing the winding path. He wandered across a sword stuck in a tree stump next to a rather large slime. Something that stupid could only be done by his boyfriend, Link. He tugged the sword free from his wooden sheath, happening to look down to see small footprints leading down the path.

After a quick look around, he came across the sleeping form of Link. He crouched beside him and softly poked him. 

"Link?" He questioned. "Link, wake up."

Link didn't seem to notice this at all. He didn't even stir.

Sidon let out a soft exhale of air, not knowing what to do.

He then thought of something that always woke Link up!

He slid off his pants, revealing two massive cocks. He picked up Link and tore off his pants. He didn't question why Link appeared to be already lubed, he just brushed it off as he was anticipating this outcome one way or another.

Sidon carefully lowered Link onto the top dick and pushed him down. This finally elected some response from him, his dick chubbing up against his stomach, and a soft hitching of breath.

Sidon began using Link's unconscious body as a glorified cocksleeve, bringing him up and off his dick before slamming him back down.

Link finally began to wake up at this point. He let out a strangled moan. The sensations were almost too much to handle, but Link pushed through. It did feel pretty good. 

Sidon smiled at his now conscious boyfriend. "Link! You are awake! How did you sleep?" Sidon momentarily stopped bouncing him. 

Link took a few seconds to catch his breath before leaning forward to press a quick peck to his boyfriend's lips. "Good… 'was good." He yawned. 

Sidon shot Link a hopeful smile. "Wanna go on our date now?"

Link was tired and his balls were aching from not being able to cum. Twice. He wants to finish this or go home, but he can't refuse his boyfriend's shiny, shiny smile. 

"... Yeah, let's go." Link slowly got off of Sidon's large dick and grabbed his pants.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date! Woah!

A sleepy Link waddled after his boyfriend up the hill, to their picnic spot. Upon getting there, he collapsed. He was too tired and too sore to do anything else.

"Link? Are you sure you're able to make this date? We can postpone."

Link shook his head in response before stifling a yawn. "I am alright! I'm just a bit sore from today. You were… pretty rough," He signed.

Sidon chuckled from embarrassment and looked down. "... Sorry, Link." Sidon apologized.

"No, i-it's fine!  _ Really _ !" Link squeaked softly, his signing getting interrupted as he was picked up and placed in Sidon's bare lap. He blushed deeply and curled up, trying to get away from Sidon's slowly unsheathing dicks.

Sidon ruffled Link's hair. "Hylians are very cute and fragile. I'm surprised that you can take even  _ one _ of my dicks!"

Link huffed and crossed his arms. How  _ very _ rude of Sidon! "I-I could take both!" Link protested indignantly. 

"Could you now?" Sidon chuckled with amusement. Link could be so silly and argumentative sometimes. Like a child. This gave Sidon some…  _ different _ ideas for later. 

Link nodded insistently. 

Sidon clicked his Large, slimy, pink tongue. ".... Mh, if you say so, Link." Sidon slid Link off his lap and began to stoke his large c0cks, favoring the top one as it takes longer to get to full mast.

Link, almost fully regretting his idea upon seeing Sidon's full girth, took a deep breath and began to ready himself. His hole was already slicked up and stretched from his first two encounters of the day.

Sidon let out a soft grunt at the sight of Link's gaping and fluttering hole. It looked so greedy for his two massive dicks. "C'mere." Sidon barked at Link who scurried over 

"What a good boy." Sidon praised with a soft chuckle. "You're a good listener." He grabbed Link by the waist and pushed him down. Link let out a few high pitched whimpers and moans as he was getting used to Sidon's massive girth…  _ girths.  _

"Such a good boy." Sidon complimented as he petted Link's hair. "Taking both my dicks up your tight hole."

Link felt himself grow painfully hard. He let out a high whine as he gripped at Sidon's arms. He began to softly grind against the dicks inside of him. If he wasn't mute, he'd start yelling about how he needed Sidon to start thrusting and wreck him. Gladly, Sidon seemed to get the message with his needy moans and actions and began to use Link for the second Time today. He really hope he could cum this time! If he didn't, he'd be very upset.

Sidon pushed Link to the ground, changing positions so that Link was pinned down. (Though, if we're being honest, Sidon could do that with a single hand.) He began to increase his thrusting, getting close to orgasm. Link was letting out soft 'Ah! Ah! Ah!'s as he was roughly fucked into. His ass felt like it was going to fall off, but in a good sort of way.

With a few more thrusts, Sidon emptied nearly a gallon of cum into Link. His belly was incredibly bloated from this whole ordeal! He could be mistaken for a pregnant Hylian.

Upon Sidon's pulling out, Link let out a small whimper. "Why didn't you let me cum?" He tiredly signed out.

"Because it is a tradition! As a part of the royal family, I'm not allowed to have sex until I am married to protect my family's honor. It is not sex unless both parties are brought to orgasm." 

Link was too tired and too frustrated to point out the problems with that statement. Instead, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
